One major obstacle limiting the efficacy of adoptive T-cell transfer (adoptive immunotherapy) in the treatment of cancer patients is the short-term survival of the transferred cells. In-vitro-activated T-cells undergo apoptosis upon transfer in vivo. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved T-cells for adoptive immunotherapy. It is an object of the present invention to provide such T-cells. This and other objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the detailed description provided herein.